The present invention relates to the field of outdoor recreation and nature viewing and, in particular, relates to decoys.
Decoys are a known means of attracting animals and keeping them calm and, in some cases, decoys allow outdoor enthusiasts to avoid the notice of animals to make closer observations.
Current decoy devices and systems are large and cumbersome. Because of this, it is difficult for an outdoor enthusiast to move into different positions and orientations while remaining fully obscured from view behind the decoy. Additionally, the size of decoys prevent them from being stowed in a small space and carried. The current decoy devices do not attach to the weapon of choice or shooting aids to help steady a firearm or camera. The common materials of construction, plastic or rubber, are not easily folded, compressed or collapsed.